Plane
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Selama ini Sasori selalu saja bertengkar dengan orangtuanya dan juga adik tirinya, Sakura. Namun ketika dia sudah berbaikan dengan ketiganya, peristiwa buruk datang menghampiri. For event Family : Fall and Feel.


**My Firs SasoSaku : Plane © Hayi Uchiha**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Selama ini Sasori selalu saja bertengkar dengan orangtuanya dan juga adik tirinya, Sakura. Namun ketika dia sudah berbaikan dengan ketiganya, peristiwa buruk datang menghampiri. For event Family : Fall and Feel. Tema : Achilles Heel**

Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Umurku dua puluh empat tahun. Umur yang cukup untuk mulai bekerja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pramugara di sebuah maskapai penerbangan terkenal di Jepang. Salah satu temanku, Sabaku Gaara, juga terlebih dahulu bekerja disana.

Pihak maskapai sudah menerimaku dan memintaku untuk segera bekerja disana, dan aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi…

"Sasori-kun, bekerja di pesawat seperti itu cukup beresiko. Bagaimana kalau pesawat ini nantinya mengalami kecelakaan?" ujar ibu sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Benar itu, Sasori. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami kecelakaan seperti yang diberitakan di televisi itu" ayah tiriku juga memberikan pendapatnya.

"Itu benar, Saso-nii. Aku sependapat dengan kaa-san dan tou-san" adik tiriku, Haruno Sakura, ikut berbicara.

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Mereka memang selalu saja menghalangi kehidupanku. Dulu ketika aku diterima di sebuah restoran sebagai pelayan, orangtuaku mati – matian menahanku untuk tidak bekerja disana. Alasannya, di hotel sebelah restoran itu pernah terdapat orang yang mati dibunuh.

"Jangan, Sasori. Kami tidak ingin kau menjadi korban selanjutnya" begitu kata mereka dulu. Saat itu aku patuh saja karena alasan mereka cukup masuk akal.

Sayangnya, karena aku mematuhi mereka saat itu, keduanya semakin menjadi – jadi. Bahkan Sakura mulai ikut berbicara soal masa depanku.

Soal Sakura, yah, dia adik tiriku. Usianya berbeda sepuluh tahun denganku, cukup jauh, bukan? Saat ini dia masih berusia empat belas tahun. Kami menjadi saudara setelah ayah Sakura memutuskan untuk menikahi ibuku sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.

Dari dulu, aku memang dekat sekali dengan Sakura. Biasanya dia berlari begitu melihatku memasuki rumah dan langsung memelukku. Tentu saja aku membalas pelukannya tersebut.

Terkadang, beberapa temanku salah mengartikan kedekatan kami. Mereka bilang aku menyukai Sakura, begitupun sebaliknya. Padahal, hubunganku dengan Sakura adalah kakak beradik, bukan pacaran.

Aku tahu dulu Sakura memiliki seorang kakak yang umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dariku, tapi kudengar kakaknya itu meninggal ketika Sakura berumur lima tahun. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengetahui soal itu.

Kembali ke persoalanku sekarang, jujur saja aku semakin kesal pada ketiga orang di depanku ini.

"Kenapa kalian selalu melarangku untuk bekerja? Orangtua lain senang ketika anak mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja, tetapi kalian lain" kataku dingin.

Bisa kulihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan seperti orang yang akan menangis, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Sasori-nii, aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hanare-nee" ucapnya pelan. Kedua orangtuaku membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

Aku tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sakura. Haruno Hanare adalah nama kakaknya. Dia meninggal saat pulang ke jepang dari Amerika dulu, karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Aku beranggapan sayang sekali dia meninggal di usia yang cukup muda, empat belas tahun.

"Sasori, kami hanya tidak ingin kamu mendapat suatu musibah karena pekerjaanmu" kata ayah, lalu menggamit tangan ibu dan berjalan keluar rumah. Memang, mereka punya kebiasaan berjalan – jalan di sekitar rumah saat malam begini.

Tinggallah aku dan Sakura berdua di dalam rumah.

"Sasori-nii, tolong dengarkan perkataan kami" kata Sakura sembari menggenggam tangan kananku.

Aku tidak membalas genggaman tangan tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa. Kalian sudah terlalu sering menghalangiku" kataku.

Sakura menatapku sedih dengan sepasang iris emeraldnya. Aku balas menatapnya datar.

"Apa kami memang sangat menyusahkan bagimu?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik. "… Mungkin, ya. Mungkin. kau tidak menyusahkan, tapi mereka…" aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata – kataku. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetap orangtuaku.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Sasori-nii, kau boleh bilang aku menyusahkan, tapi tolong jangan mengatakan kalau merekalah yang menyusahkan" kata Sakura.

Sakura marah. Aku tahu itu.

"Kau tidak ingin berbicara lagi, kan? Aku pergi dulu ke rumah Gaara" ucapku sembari mengambil kunci motor dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, sebelum dia menghentikanku dengan tangisannya yang pastinya akan membuatku luluh dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori! Kemana saja kau semalaum?!" hardik ayah ketika melihatku masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Pasti semalam aku minum di rumah Gaara dan tidur di sana. Sial.

"Maaf, tou-san. Aku tidur di rumah temanku" ujarku santai.

"Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan?" tanya ayah sambil mendekatkan hidungnya ke mulutku. Pasti bau alcohol semalam itu masih tercium jelas.

Ayah langsung menatapku tajam, ketika mencium bau alcohol dari mulutku.

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum semalam? Dasar bodoh!" marahnya.

Seketika ini juga aku merasa tersinggung.

"Kau pikir aku seperti ini karena siapa?! Karena kalian!" seruku.

Mendengar suara ribut – ribut dari ruang tamu, Sakura dan ibu bergegas datang dari dapur secepat mungkin. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur tadi.

"Ada apa ini? Sasori-kun, jangan membentak ayahmu seperti itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar" lerai ibu dengan suara lembutnya, yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh padaku saat ini.

"Saso-nii, sudahlah. Kasihanilah ayah" Sakura berusaha melerai juga.

Mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu, entah mengapa kemarahanku semakin meningkat. Aku kesal, dan itu bukan hanya karena masalah pekerjaanku saja, tetapi juga karena Sakura. Kenapa Sakura selalu saja membela ayah.

"Sasori! Kau memang anak yang tidak tahu berterima kasih!" seru ayah.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir ini karena siapa?! Karena kau, pak tua! Aku ini pasti akan menjadi anak yang membanggakan kalau saja akusudah bekerja dari dulu! Dasar orangtua bodoh!" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Saso-nii!" seru Sakura marah.

"Apa, Sakura? Kau ingin membela ayah juga? Silahkan! Kau ingin memarahiku juga? Silahkan!" seruku marah.

Dapat kulihat wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya tegang berubah drastic menjadi sedikit terkejut.

Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi, aku segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan segera memasuki kamarku. Aku sudah begitu marah, sehingga yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah keinginan untuk pergi secepat mungkin dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat, aku segera mengemasi pakaian dan barang - barang pribadiku ke dalam sebuah koper hitam besar. Aku tidak peduli lagi akan pendapat ayah, ibu, dan bahkan Sakura. Lebih baik aku bekerja dari pada berdiam diri di rumah, pikirku.

Ketika aku sedang menelepon taksi untuk mengantarku ke bandara, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Saso-nii" panggil Sakura. Aku diam saja.

"Sasori-niichan" panggil Sakura lagi. Aku masih diam.

"Saso-nii, kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" seru Sakura sambil memelukku dari belakang. Untuk beberapa saat, aku merasa ragu akan keputusanku yang sudah bulat tadi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat – kuat. Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh ragu. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa bekerja. Aku, Akasuna Sasori, akan bekerja sebagai pramugara di sebuah maskapai penerbangan. Harus.

"Maaf, Sakura. Keputusanku sudah bulat" kataku pelan sambil melepas paksa pelukan Sakura.

Sakura menatapku sedih. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus bekerja disana? Tidak bisakah Saso-nii mencari tempat lain?" keluhnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Memang sudah saatnya aku bekerja, kan, Sakura? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bernasib sama seperti Hanare-san, kok. Aku akan membuat kalian bangga" kataku sembari mengacak –acak rambut merah mudanya.

Air mata jatuh dari mata Sakura. Aku segera menghapus air mata itu.

"Gomen, ne" ujarku nyaris berbisik. Aku segera menarik koperku dan keluar dari kamar itu. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang.

Ayah dan ibu tidak terlihat di bagian rumah manapun. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mereka pergi kemana.

Aku berjalan perlahan keluar rumah. Taksi yang sudah kupesan sudah siap di depan rumah. Sopirnya membantuku mengangkat koper untuk dimasukkan ke bagasi.

Sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan rumah, aku menoleh ke belakang.

Sakura masih berdiam diri di halaman rumah. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya sambil melambaikan tangan, ketika Sakura mendadak berlari kencang dan memelukku.

Tentu saja aku balas memeluk adik tiriku ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Saso-nii, apa kau yakin?" bisik Sakura pelan. Aku mengangguk, aku yakin Sakura bisa merasakan anggukanku ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepas pelukan itu. Sakura memandangiku, berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Take care yourself" bisiknya. "Ya, kau juga" sahutku.

Aku segera memasuki taksi, sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Sakura. Dan ketika aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, Sakura masih berada di posisi yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga bulan aku bekerja di maskapai penerbangan ini. Selama ini, aku dikenal sebagai salah satu karyawan andalan mereka. Bahkan Gaara, temanku itu, dengan blak – blakan menyatakan perasaan irinya padaku.

Aku tidak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah dalam waktu tiga bulan ini. Komunikasi kami sudah putus, walaupun sesekali aku melihat – lihat akun jejaring social milik Sakura untuk mengetahui kabarnya.

Aku rindu pada mereka, terutama Sakura. Ingin rasanya kembali ke rumah, tapi aku tidak bisa. Untuk dua tahun ke depan, aku akan bertugas di Inggris. Aku belum bisa pulang ke Jepang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara padaku. Saat ini kami berdua sedang makan siang.

"Apanya?" aku balas bertanya sambil memakan sirloin steak milikku.

"Tentang keluargamu. Terutama adik tirimu itu, Sakura. Kau benar – benar tidak merindukan mereka?" tanya Gaara.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku selama beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya, yah, aku merindukan mereka. Tapi, kau tahu sendirilah. Kita masih harus bekerja disini, dan lagi, aku ragu apakah ayahku masih menerimaku sebagai anaknya" jawabku.

Gaara terkekeh. "Rasanya, dugaanmu salah. Kemarin Sakura menghubungiku. Katanya dia ingin menemuimu" ucap Gaara.

Aku melirik Gaara. "Oh ya?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku masih belum percaya dengan kata – kata Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. "Hubungi saja dia" ujarnya sembari mengulurkan iPhonenya padaku, yang menerimanya dengan perasaan senang campur takut. Takut, jika nanti Sakura akan langsung menutup telepon setelah mendengar suaraku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, Sakura akhirnya mengangkat telepon juga.

"Moshi – moshi" kudengar suara Sakura diujung sana. Suaranya belum berubah sama sekali. Masih terdengar ceria dan kekanakan.

"Sakura" panggilku. Langsung saja terdengar Sakura menjerit senang.

"Saso-nii! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suaramu!" jerit Sakura.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya aku sangat merindukan gadis musim semi ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi… Pertanyaan itu seperti orang yang bertanya pada pacarnya!" jawab Sakura polos. Kembali, aku tertawa.

"Saso-nii, tou-san dan kaa-san histeris begitu mengetahui kau pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka dulu" kata Sakura, yang suaranya berubah muram.

"Beruntung, Gaara-san bersedia menjadi mata – mata, hehehe. Jadi kami tahu kabarmu di Inggris sana. Selamat, ya, rupanya kau yang benar soal adu pendapat dengan tou-san saat itu" lanjut Sakura.

Aku diam.

"Aku punya kabar baik. Minggu depan kan summer holiday. Rencananya aku, tou-san, dan kaa-san akan berlibur di Inggris selama seminggu. Kita akan bertemu kembali!" seru Sakura senang.

"Hah?!" aku menemukan kembali suaraku.

"Saso-nii kenapa terdengar kesal mendengarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih diujung sana.

Aku buru – buru meralat ucapanku, "Tidak! Aku tidak sedih! Kalian datang hari apa?".

"Friday! Hari Jumat!" seru Sakura. Aku tersenyum mendengar tingkah kekanakannya itu. Padahal beberapa bulan lagi umurnya akan bertambah menjadi lima belas tahun.

Setelah mengobrol lama dengan Sakura (yang membuat Gaara mengeluh soal biayanya), aku menutup pembicaraan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum siap berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hari Jumat.

Aku tidak menyangka, hubunganku dengan ayah dan ibu yang sebelumnya buruk, kini menjadi semakin baik. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka menghubungiku, dan meminta maaf padaku.

Saat ini aku tengah berbicara dengan mereka di telepon.

"Jadi, pesawat kalian sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Sekitar jam satu siang" seperti biasa, Sakura menjawab dengan ceria.

"Sasori, kuharap kau yang menjemput kami" pinta ayah. "Tentu saja" sahutku.

"Kalian naik pesawat apa?" tanyaku. "Japan Airlines" jawab Sakura.

"Sasori-kun, sudah dulu ya. Kami sudah dipanggil untuk masuk ke pesawat" kali ini ibu yang berbicara.

"Tunggu kami ya!" seru Sakura. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya yang kelewat semangat itu. Walaupun aku yakin Sakura tidak bisa melihat senyuman ini.

"Ya. Aku tunggu" kataku menutup pembicaraan.

Aku tidak menyangka, kalau pembicaraan ini adalah pembicaraan terakhirku dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

London Hearthrow Airport masih ramai seperti biasa. Memang, bandara ini disebut sebagai bandara tersibuk se-Inggris.

Pesawat yang mengangkut Sakura, ayah, dan ibu tiba pukul setengah satu. Karena sekarang masih puku; setengah dua belas, aku memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di salah satu restoran Jepang.

Sambil menikmari takoyakiku, aku menonton TV yang berada di restoran tersebut.

"Haah… Acara berita, ya. That's boring" bisikku entah pada siapa.

"Berita baru, pesawat Japan Airlines tujuan London yang berangkat dari Tokyo , Jepang mengalami kecelakaan di wilayah Prancis. Diduga, penyebab kecelakaan adalah kesalahan pada salah satu mesin pesawat" si pembaca berita membacakan berita yang sangat mengejutkan.

Pikiranku langsung menuju ke Sakura, ayah, dan ibu. Sakura bilang, mereka akan menaiki Japan Airlines.

"Semoga, semoga bukan pesawat itu yang dimaksud" kataku yang langsung meninggalkan restoran dan berlari menuju pusat informasi.

"Can I help you?" tanya si petugas ramah.

"Yes. Is it true if Japan Airlines is the only plane that leaving for London from Tokyo today?" tanyaku langsung.

Si petugas memeriksa daftar dengan cepat. "Yes, Japan Airlines is the only…"

"Only one?! Are you sure?! Hey, don't tell me if the plane that has an accident is the only plane from Japan?" seruku.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But, its true" kata si petugas mematahkan harapanku.

Dengan lemas, aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku, Akasuna Sasori, harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa orangtua dan adik tiri yang amat kusayangi (walaupun dulu aku sempat membenci mereka), sudah pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

"Sekarang aku jadi tahu perasaan kalian dulu, ketika aku meninggalkan kalian di Jepang" gumamku.

"Gomen, ne. Aku menyayangi kalian. Sakura, tolong jaga kaa-san dan tou-san di alam sana" sambungku.

Samar – samar, aku dapat mendengar suara yang sangat mirip dengan suara Sakura. "Ya, Saso-nii sudah kumaafkan dari dulu. Dan aku berjanji akan menjaga kaa-san dan tou-san".

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Selamat tinggal".

**Akhirnya kelar juga. Gomen ya kalau di dialog bahasa Inggris diatas ada yang salah – salah. Soalnya Hayi gak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris sih XD**

**Karena ini fic SasoSaku pertamaku, mohon direview ya! **


End file.
